


Crystal Waters

by Lucicelo



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternative Universe - Mermaid, Camera, Curiosity, First Meetings, M/M, Photography, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8571085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucicelo/pseuds/Lucicelo
Summary: Through the morning fog, Makoto saw something--someone--through his viewfinder. Shining blue eyes that caught his undivided attention.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was an old ask chibistarlyte sent me June of 2015 on tumblr. I rewrote parts I didn't like and decided to add it here in AO3.

During his morning walk, Makoto stopped, he lifted his camera and focused. Keeping it steady in his hands, he gripped it light, staring through the viewfinder. The mist dissipated little by little. Presenting the lush green forest and peeks of the rising sun. Inspecting the area, he noticed the dew still clung onto the plants. He breathed in the crisp fresh air. Grinning, he snapped photos of what he saw. 

This new hobby cost him a pretty penny. Months worth of allowances and a part time job at the nearby market. His old camera died out on him one day. He dropped it one too many times and his parents told him to save up. Built up responsibility and character they said. He didn't mind. This new one held out real well. It slipped out of his hands just once. 

He picked this one for the strap included. He took it upon himself to wear his camera around his neck, almost like a necklace. Reducing the number of accidents, leaving his camera without noticeable scratches and cracks. He still went into a frenzy whenever he forgot he wore his camera to prevent losing it. 

Turning around, he checked over the cliff side. The light hit the water in a perfect manner, making it gleam and twinkle. Something passed through frame. Makoto blinked. Using one hand to hold the camera, he leaned back and used the other to rub his eyes. He thought he envisioned whatever appeared due to sleepiness.  

He stared back inside of the viewfinder. 

A man broke through the surface of the water. His black hair clung to his face, framing it just right. Moving about in the water, the young man searched the area throughout the light mist. His blue eyes caught Makoto’s attention. 

Makoto knew the water temperature. He shivered at the thought. The season made it impossible for someone to swim around. Maybe the person wore a wet suit, providing the proper warmth. Squinting his eyes, he saw his bare shoulders. The poor guy. He must be shivering from the cold. 

“ _Hey!_ ” His shout caught the guy’s attention. “It’s pretty cold today huh?! Do you need a sweater? I can lend you one of mine if you want.” On the last word, the man swam off. 

Makoto stood there in shock. His jaw slacked. He couldn’t believe he didn’t get a response. Furrowing his eyebrows, he fast walked in order to catch up to him. Searching for any areas of sand, he hopped down when he found it. 

The stranger hid behind the rocks. Makoto caught him before he lost sight of him. He stood a fair distance away before he collapsed onto the wet sand. 

“I almost lost you.” Careful on avoiding the sharp rocks, he took in sharp breaths. “Wow, you swim really fast!”

The young man tilted his head, his blue eyes almost seemed to glow. He made no move to swim off again. This human caught his attention. His long legs made him fast on the sand. Almost as if he glided through the wind. 

This one interested him. 

Once Makoto caught his breath, he scooted close to the water. “I’m Makoto Tachibana.” He reached out his hand with a gentle smile.

Grasping Makoto’s hand, he answered, voice clear as day. “Haruka, call me Haru.” Makoto's eyes landed on a part of his body, eyes widened in shock. 

Haru looked behind his body, his tail peeked out the water. The light baby blue scales clashed with the darkness of the water. Frowning, he attempted to hide it through submerging his tail. Not that it helped cal the situation at hand.

“W—What—” Makoto uttered out. “Are you?” He tightened his grip before Haru thought of swimming off. 

Haru glanced back at Makoto. “What do you think I am?” 

“Um…” Makoto hesitated. “I..I think you’re a merman. I guess.”

“It’s not a guess. It's a fact.” Haru slapped his tail, splashing Makoto with water. “Let me go.” 

Makoto panicked. “S-Sorry.” He loosened his grip, Haru took his hand back. “Before you ask, I have no pictures of you. Don’t worry about it.”

“I know you didn’t capture any images, _Makoto_.” Haru poked Makoto’s chest. “I can tell from your face and voice. You're honest.” Grasping the front of Makoto’s jacket, he pulled him close. Careful on to not bump the strange device on his neck. 

Makoto’s face warmed up from the closeness. “H—Haru?” Their noses touched and he felt his breath against his lips.

Haru released him, “Do you enjoy the water?”

“Yes,” Makoto answered in confusion. “I was in a swim team while I was in high school.”

“I see,” Haru turned away from him. “Then, you may come back and see me again.” He disappeared inside of the water and swam off. 

Makoto sat there staring at the water. Trying to process what happened in the last few minutes. When he closed his hand, he felt something sharp dig into his skin. He flinched. Loosening his fist, he saw a bright blue scale. Putting it in between his fingers, he gazed at it in wonder. 

Under the bright sun, it changed into a display of colors. 

Makoto muttered, smiling bright. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Haru.”


End file.
